Love Story
by penelope25
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Bella and Edward met at resort owned by Bella's family. What if their fathers are best friends. What will happen when they meet at the resorts ball? Will they have their own Love Story?


**Hi everyone I'm back with this one-shot. My story is base on the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, so technically it's a song-fic. It took me a long time decide what song will I base my story. I hope you will all like my first ever one-shot and also please read my other story which is "Love will find a way". You can check my profile if you want to read it.**

**Of course don't forget to review, because reviews are important to me.**

**Bella's POV**

Finally, classes are over and it's already summer. I can see the blue ocean spreading above the solid earth. The birds chirping on the trees and the laughter of the people who are right now enjoying the heat of the summer sun.

Oh, really sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Isabella Marie Swann but I prefer to be called Bella. My family is the owner of the Twilight Resort here in California. I'm not bragging but my family is well-known and of course we are rich.

I'm standing on my private balcony over viewing the beach and the pavilion. My family decided to spend our vacation in our resort. Tonight my dad will introduce me to the family of his best friend. As far as I can remember his name is Carlisle Cullen and his wife is Esme Cullen. My dad said they have 2 children, twins. A boy and a girl but I can't remember their names.

I look at the beach there are a lot of people; old and young, boy and girl. I was still gazing at the people when a noise under my balcony disrupted my thought. I looked down to see a very handsome boy. He looks like my age, 17; he was bending and looking around as if he was afraid to get caught. I like his hair bronze it shines under the sun. A sudden urge told me to go down this very minute and touch his hair. Ah stupid hormones, compose yourself Bella.

Then the bronze haired boy looks up until he saw me standing on the balcony. My eyes grew big when he smiles at me and wink. I look totally shocked by his gesture.

"Hey" ah, his voice sounds like honey.

I don't know what to say…. I look at him sheepishly.

"Hey" he repeated a little bit louder.

God, he thinks I'm deaf or maybe mute. Come on Bella his just a guy who happens to be gorgeous and has a very appealing voice. I look at his directly but to my mistake it just worsens my state of immobility. His eyes are the most beautiful set of eyes I've seen. Green but not just plain gory green, it twinkles.

"Um…. Hi." I stutter

"Finally she speaks." He chuckled.

"Hey sorry I was just …. Um" God I can't even remember my vocabulary.

"… distracted." He finished for me.

"Yes, right, correct." Oh my what did I say?

"You were distracted by what?" he raises his eyebrows. Okay, he is now teasing me.

"I was distracted by the people playing on the beach and I think I just say a very handsome guy surfing." I said, whew that was close of course I was distracted by his features.

"Well I think you were distracted by my presence." He told me

"Oh, really. You think highly of yourself..."

"Edward is my name and yes I think highly of myself." He replied.

"You've got a nice name" After I said that I blushed.

There was silence. We just look at each other. Awkward. Then I remembered his appearance when I first saw him.

"Edward can I ask you a question?" I ask

"Sure..."

"Bella" I replied

"Bella it is. You've got a beautiful name, it suites you."

"Thank you. Well I want to ask why was hiding under my balcony?"

"Oh that sorry but there was this bevy of girls who attacked me at the pavilion." He rolled his eyes.

I laugh I can't help it. His expression was so funny.

"Oh, now you are laughing." He pouted at me.

Gosh that is so cute.

"Sorry but I can't help laughing at your expression." I told him trying to stop myself from laughing some more.

He was about to say something when his phone ring.

_The world would be a lonely place  
without the one that puts a smile on your face  
so hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

"Nice ring tone." I commented.

"Thanks, do you mind if I answered this call?" he ask

"No, take your time." I wave my hand indicating him to answer the call.

I heard tried my best not to listen to the conversation. I heard him calling the person Alice, probably his girlfriend. I sighed of course he has a girlfriend how can I even think of me being his girlfriend. I just met him a few minutes ago. But I felt something when I look at him.

"Hey, I'm done." His voice brought me back to the present

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking."

"It s my sister, Alice. She called because she wants me to go back to our room so she can fix me for the ball." He grimaces at me.

Thank you Lord, it's just his sister.

"So are you going to the ball tonight?" he asks me.

"Yes, of course I will. I mean I have to." I added

"Well, I think I have to go or else my sister will kill me."

"Ok."

I turn around to close the door of my balcony when I heard him call my name.

"Bella"

"Yes?" I turn around eagerly.

"Can I be your first dance tonight?" he asks nervously.

"Sure!" I smile at him.

"Great." He returned my smile with the most beautiful crooked smile I've ever seen.

I look at mirror and was surprised to see a very beautiful girl. My hair was curled at the ends. I apply a very simple make-up emphasizing my unique features. I am wearing a strapless blue dress that reaches above my knee. I match it with my favorite heart necklace and a bracelet. Finally, the death traps or in plain English a three inches silver heels.

"Bella dear." My mom called.

"I'm coming" I yelled

I took a last glimpse of myself on the mirror and I pick my blue Prada tote.

"You look beautiful my baby girl." Renee exclaim as soon as she see me

"Same to you mom." I smile; my mom looks so beautiful tonight.

"Well lets go, we don't want your father to wait."

We rode our limousine, I know our private house is near the hotel but of course being the owner my dad wants us to have a grant entrance, as if we don't have enough attention from the press.

We arrive in front of the hotel and of course there are already a lot people. Guest from different countries, business man, some stars and our family friends. I don't even know any of these people.

"Come on Bells we need to go out." My mom told me.

I sighed. My mom was already out of the car talking to couple. I took a deep breath and step out of the car. As soon as I step out of the car paparazzi gathered around me and took my picture. I smile a bit; this is what I hate if your father is one of the richest business men in United States of America. I heard some of the boys wolf whistled and I just blush.

"Bella come here I want you to meet someone." My mom called me.

I took a quick step going to her, praying I wouldn't fall or trip luckily I didn't.

"Bella I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Black" my mom pointed to a lovely couple around their 50s.

I extend my hands to them saying "Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Black."

"You're a beautiful girl; I know Jake will like you." Mrs. Black said while squeezing my hands.

I smile okay I don't even know who Jake is probably her son.

"Well, here comes Jake." Mr. Black said.

I turn around to see the unknown Jake. I gasped he looks so handsome, tanned body, shaggy hair and nice build. Though he doesn't have the same effect Edward has on me. Speaking of the Angel where is he?

"Jake come here, I want you to meet someone." Mrs. Black called Jake

"Hey mom, dad." He said as he arrives.

"Jake this Mrs. Swann the owner of this resort and this is her daughter Bella."

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Swann." He took my mom hands and shakes it.

"Glad to meet you Bella." He also took my hand but to my surprise he kisses it.

I blush instantly as Mrs. Black chuckled.

"Well I think let's just leave this two behind." My mom said

We that the three entered the dance floor.

"Well, Bella I'm Jake." He told me

"I know." I replied

I strain my neck trying to look for Edward, Jake is kind but I like Edward not him.

"Looking for someone?" he asks, I can hear a jealousy behind those words.

"Yes, actually." I replied again

"Well, do you mind to dance with me?" he extended his hands.

I look at his extended hand; I promised Edward that he is my first dance but what if he is already dancing with someone. After all we've just met this afternoon. I sighed and took his hands.

We entered the dance floor and a sweet music played. Jake put his hands around my waist so I have no choice but to put mine on around his neck. I was about to do it when someone cough behind me.

I turn around to see Edward raising his eyebrows looking hurt. I pulled Jake's hands on my waist.

"Edward." I smile at him

"Bella, sorry if I arrived late but I see you already found a partner." He glared at Jake

"Um… look we were… um." God this is hard, I don't want them to fight.

Jake is looking at Edward with so much hatred.

Edward on the other hand is looking at him with disgust.

"It's okay Bella if you don't want to dance with me." Edward said, he looks down fidgeting with his hands.

"Look Edward… It's not like that." I stammer

"Bella it's okay, I'll just dance with someone I saw earlier." This time it was Jake who said this.

"Are you sure?" I ask him not wanting to be rude.

"Yup, nice meeting you Bella." He smile at me and left.

I look at Edward. I don't know what to say.

"Edward please I'm sorry." I took his hands and squeeze it.

He looks at me, his eyes telling me thousand of emotions.

"Bella okay I forgive you." He then places his hands around my waist and I shiver at his touch. I enthusiastically place my hands around his neck.

"I'll forgive you in one condition." A smile is playing in the corners of his mouth.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Kiss me." He said

I gasped. "What!" I whisper.

"Kiss me." He said know smiling.

"You're joking." I said nervously.

"No I'm not." He chuckled.

I suddenly realize he just said "kiss me" but he didn't say where.

"Ok" I replied know smile.

He looks at me as if Christmas arrives earlier. He leaned forward and I also leaned. Just as our lips were an inch apart I change the direction of my mouth and kiss his cheeks. He was surprised.

"Well, there I kiss you." I chirped happily.

"Damn it, I thought I can kiss you already. Stupid Edward." He muttered to himself.

I blush at what he said.

We dance four songs just talking to each other and getting know one another. We have a in common.

"Bella do you to drink something?" he ask

"Sure." I replied, I was exhaust after dancing four songs.

"Okay, I'll be back." He then when to the punch table.

After waiting for a while I decide to go to the punch table and help Edward but I was surprise to see that he is not there

"Bella you're here." I turn around to see my mom running to me, no gliding.

"Come Bells the best friend of your dad arrived and he wants you to meet his family"

I just nod, still scanning the herd of people on the dance floor hoping to see Edward. Where is he?

My mom led me towards the private room of the hotel. We don't usually use this room except for important people. So Charlie's best friend must be really important.

We entered the room and I was so shock to see Edward grinning sheepishly on the table.

My mom led me to an empty chair and it's directly across Edward. I look at him trying to tell him what's happening. He just winked at me and grimaced. I scowled.

"Well, Bells I would like you to meet my best friend Carlisle, her lovely wife Esme and their children Alice and Edward." My dad told me breaking my thoughts.

Merlins Beard Edward is the son of Carlisle. God this is so embarrassing, I felt my face turn red.

Carlisle look so young and handsome, Esme on the other hand looks like Snow White from the story books, Alice is so small a midget but when I look at her she smile at me, so I smiled back. Lastly Edward, same old Edward, handsome, breath taking smile and I just can't look at him.

Our food was served by the waiter. We ate in silence but it only last for 5 seconds because our parents where suddenly laughing. I look around the table avoiding Edward who is staring at me from the time we start eating. I saw an empty chair beside me and I realized that my older brother Jasper is not here. I cleared my throat to get the attention of my dad.

"Ahem"

Everybody turn to me, Edward look at me with questioning eyes.

"Uh, sorry but can ask you dad a question." I look at my father.

"Sure Bells." He smiles at me.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask.

"Ah, your brother will be here in 1 minute." He replied.

"Okay, thanks." I look at door… 10, 9….5, 4,3,2,1…

The door open and my brother entered the room.

I stand up and hug him, it might be awkward but Jasper and I are really close. He laughs and hugs me back.

"You miss me don't you Bells." He ruffled my hair. He is studying in Oxford and he just arrived this morning but I didn't get a chance to see him because he was busy doing something.

"Of course, big bear." I hug him again and led him to the table. I notice from the corner of my eye Alice looking at Jasper with full admiration.

"Well, here's my son Jasper." Charlie said when he saw Jasper approaching the table.

The adults then continue with their talk. Jasper sit beside me, he look at Alice and grin at her.

"Um… Jasper this is Alice and this is Edward." I point at Alice and Edward but I still ignore his eyes.

During the whole meal Alice and Jasper look at each other and shamelessly flirting in front of us. Well, our parents did not notice but hey I'm here witnessing all of it. Then Alice and Jasper suddenly stand up and left the room. Our parents just look at them and smile. Ah, of course they're hoping we could get together with each other.

This is going to be awkward. With me and Edward alone, with our parents. I twirl my spoon on my plate not knowing what to do when I felt something kick my ankle. I look at Edward with my eyebrows rising. What? I mouthed.

He grinned at me and wink. Okay, he is trying to annoy me. I kick him on the knees and he yelped. Our parents look at us but he just told them he bit his lips. What a lame excuse but our parents accepted it. I decided to kick him again but to my utter surprise when my heels landed on his knees his hands wrap around my ankle.

Got you, he mouthed at me. I tried to wiggle my foot but it was hopeless. He then removed my sandals and starts to tickle my bare foot. I manage to keep my laughter quiet but I'm turning into a tomato. Our parent s asks us if we want to go out back to the dance floor. We answered no, one because I don't have sandals and two I actually want to talk to Edward. When our parents left I laugh so hard after keeping my laughter for a couple of minutes. He then raises my sandals high.

"Want to play a game Bella?" he asks me.

I pouted.

"Ah, come on Bella, just one game." He pleaded me eyes smoldering my insides.

"Fine, but you better explain why you are here." I demanded

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen son of Carlisle Cullen." He told me

"When we met do you already know who I am?" I ask

"Well, at first glance I didn't recognized you but when we were talking I realized who you are from your picture in a magazine and well your staying in the Swanns private house." He grinned at me.

"Uh, this is really unfair. There you go talking to me knowing who I really was, while I don't know who you were." I muttered.

"Well, know that you know me can we play a game?" he ask

"Sure what kind of game?"

"Since I have your sandals why don't you try getting it from me unless you want to go back to the dance floor bare footed?" He then stand and start to walk towards the farthest part of the room.

I stand up and run after him. Damn, his a fast runner. He waves my sandals in the air.

"Come on Bella, try to catch me." He laughs.

"Argghh, Edward Cullen you will really pay for this." I said running after him.

After 5 minutes of chasing my chase was futile. Edward laughs at the other side of the room waving my sandals.

"Are you tired Bella?" He smiles at me.

"Give me a minute." I told him.

I look around the room; he is standing on the corner near the bookshelf. I'm about a meter away from him, so not really that far. If I run towards him he can escape through his left side. But if I run from the left side then he can't escape because of the bookshelf and the sofa. I smile because I'm sure I can capture Edward Cullen and he will pay for this.

"Okay, I'm ready." I yelled.

"Make sure you can catch me Bella." He teases me.

I run towards him but to his surprise I took the other way around. So know he is imprisoned. I took a step forward and made sure he can't escape.

"Well, I caught you know can I have my sandals back?" I smirked at him.

"Ahhh, very witty Bella but where not done yet." He whispered in my ears making me shiver.

"What do you…?" Before I could finish my sentence he lifted me and knows I'm the one leaning on the wall. He leaned forward and breathing becomes uneven.

"Bella you don't know how much I enjoyed your company he told me." His hands touch my cheeks caressing it, every part that his hands touch leaves a burning feeling on my cheeks.

"Uh… Edward what are you talking about?" I sturred.

"I like you Bella, no I love you, and I mean I'm falling in love with you."

Before I could reply I felt his soft lips upon mine. I was shock by his action. His keeps on kissing me until I realized I was kissing him back. I then grab a fistful of his hair holding him closer to me. He on the other hand wrapped his hands on my waits and the other on my back. We kiss each other for a little while until we have to pull apart because we need to breathe.

"That was amazing." I whispered.

"I know" he smiles at me.

"Well, I think we have to tell them about us." I told him.

"Of course we will." He grinned at me.

I tiptoed and peck his lips. I run towards the door trying to tease him. But before I reach the door I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Don't ever do that to me." He whispered in my ears, kissing my neck. I shivered.

"Sorry, I was trying to tease you." I look at him.

"Okay, you're forgiven." He then pecks my lips and we both walk towards the dance floor looking for our parents.

**2 years after:**

Edward and I have been dating for two months after the ball. He then asks me to be his girlfriend during my birthday celebration. I of course answered yes. My relationship with Edward was perfect.

Jasper and Alice are also together as a matter fact they are already planning to get married.

Unfortunately Edward is studying at Oxford with Emmett his cousin.

I'm studying in Harvard with Alice and Rosalie (my cousin). Oh by the way Emmett and Rosalie are also together.

Today I'm really happy because Edward and Emmett will visit us.

I was finishing the final touches of our table when the bell rings. Alice run to meet Jasper, Rosalie did the same.

They then make out in the door way.

"Oi, get a room." I shouted but then I heard a very familiar voice said the same thing.

"Edward I squealed." I run towards the door. Without hesitation I kiss him full on the mouth. I felt him smile.

"I miss you" he whispered in my ears.

"Same here." I whispered.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm already hungry." Emmett shouted, typical Emmett. Rosalie smacks his arms.

"Shut up Emmett. Sorry Bells." Rosalie said.

Edward and I laugh. Jasper on the other hand looks so nervous. I look at him. He just shakes his head.

We ate our dinner sharing stories. Then when the dessert arrived, we were all surprise well except for the boys when Alice screamed.

"Oh my God." She screamed

Then Jasper knelt beside her, he took her hands and open a ring box.

"Mary Alice Cullen will you marry me?" Jasper asks her with full sincerity.

"Hell yes, I mean Of course." She then kisses my brother.

"So when will you get married?" I ask. I'm excited that both of them will get married.

"Well next year so that Alice can finish her studies."

Well all congratulate them. After a few more talking the boys need to go. Jasper promised to visit Alice the next day. Emmett and Rosalie when to Emmett's' car doing what something. I look at Edward, and then I just kiss him. I push on the wall and kiss him. He likes it because he then starts grabbing my hair. I grab his hair and I earn I moan from him.

"Hey, seriously guys can you stop with the PDA?" Jasper announces.

Edward and I stop kissing.

"Bye Bella I promise I'll call you tonight." He told me

"Sure, handsome." I chuckled.

He kisses me for the last time before leaving with the boys.

**2 years after the wedding.**

I'm already working for three years as journalist in CNN. Edward is a doctor in a hospital in Forks.

Alice and Jasper already have 2 children; Heidi and Haley. Obviously twins.

Rosalie and Emmett got married three months after Alice and Jaspers' marriage.

Well, technically it's only me and Edward who is not married.

I'm hurrying to finish my work because Edward and I have a date.

"In a hurry Bella?" my boss Angela asked.

"Yes." I answered.

I leave the office and headed to my Porches. Edward gave it to me as a gift. I disagree with it but what can I do.

I reach my car but there is a bunch of red roses on the door. I pick it and smell it, wonderful. I saw a note so I open it.

_Hi love,_

_I hope you like the flowers; by the way we're meeting at your resort._

_See you in a few minutes love._

_I miss you_

_Edward_

I smile typical sweet and caring Edward. I wonder why we need to meet at the resort. Luckily the resort is just near.

When I arrived at the resort there are still a lot of people even if it is not yet summer.

I park my car near our private house when I saw a trail of roses on the ground. I followed it until I reached the door of our private house. Stuck on the door is another note.

_I see you already have arrived love_

_I wish you could go to your room right now and open you balcony door because I heard someone is waiting for you there._

_I love you._

_Edward_

I run going to my room and immediately open my balcony door. I was expecting to see Edward there but to my surprise no one was there.

I then heard some whistled, I look down there he was grinning. He is holding a bunch of red and white roses.

"I see you reach the final place of your adventure Ms. Swann." He told me smiling.

I decided to play with him.

"Well, I actually find the adventure very interesting Mr.?" I pretend not know his name.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." He winks at me.

I laugh.

"Come here Edward, what you doing down there?" I ask him

"Okay, I am there in a second."

He climbed the tree beside my balcony.

When he arrived in front of me. I immediately hug him and kiss him, he did the same.

"Oh I miss you so much." I whispered in his ears.

"Well allow me to give this to you." He said giving me the bunch of roses.

"Thank you." I notice a card so I open it.

_To the most beautiful person I've ever met._

_I love you more than what you think._

_Your face always appears in my dreams._

_I would never forget how you make my heart sink._

_Every time you say my name._

_After a lot of thinking I've decide._

_This is the right time for me to have a bride._

_I know you might me shock of what I wrote _

_But please believe me because I always care for you._

_Hoping that my dreams would come true._

_You and me forever until we die._

_Sharing our love and soul for each other._

The writing ends there. My eyes our know filled with tears. I look at him to find him kneeling in front of me. He took my hand and said;

"Isabella Marie Swann will you marry me?" he ask me

I didn't answer his question instead I bend down and kiss him. He was surprise with my action but please to be able to kiss. We pull apart and I look at him.

"Yes I will Edward Anthony Cullen"

**Well, that is where my one-shot ends. I really hope you like it. You can PM me or review if you want I sequel. So please review.**

**Love lots**

**-penelope**


End file.
